Aria Twins of Harmony and Melody Persona Fanfic
by Kuro Bara Alice Aria
Summary: My original story on my OC's Zumori and Fumiko who were destined to live their lives with the power of using a Persona. This fanfic's my first so pls. R&R!


Persona 3 Portable Fanfiction

Persona © Atlus

Fanfiction © AriaZumori

ARIA TWINS OF HARMONY AND MELODY

In the town known as Iwatodai, there lived sisters, twins to be exacted. They live in an English style mansion named after their ancestors, the Aria clan of the Orient. They grew apart from each other but have ways of communication, they grew differently. Zumori the older one grew with monks living in Mt Fuji while Fumiko grew with nuns of the Order of Healers. Zumori was taught to live simply with no extravagant things, she also was taught all known forms of fighting with or without weapons. Fumiko was taught to heal through her psychic abilities. They grew differently but were born mages of time and space, dark and light. And so, the tale on how they released their persona is about to be unfold.

-Iwatodai-Dorm-Evening-

Chatter was heard from the inside of the dorm of the persona users. Twins Minato and Minako Arisato were heard talking about their plans in training in Tartarus before the 1st Exams of the year will be held. Mitsuru interrupted and from tere on was silent, she wanted them to meet the Aria twins which she describes as the "Twins of the dark Hour". She opened the door and let us in while introducing us.

This two are the Aria twins and will soon be accompanying us in training in Tartarus. The Arisato twins seem to be amused of our polar differences. Minato soon enough, stood up and greeted both of us with a friendly handshake while Minako both greeted us with a wonderful smile. Junpei on the other hand began to smirk while approaching us but seems to be friemdly so no worries. Yukari and Fuuka greeted also with smiles. Akihiko both shaked our hand before returning to his seat.

"Aria Twins, please introduce yourselves" Mitsuru said with a smile on her face.

"I'm Zumori Aria, I'm very please to meet you all." Bowing slightly and placing my right hand on my chest.

"I'm Fumiko Aria, I'm happy to be of assistance" Bowing slightly and placing her left hand on her chest before looking up.

Mitsuru seems to be amused saying, "My, you two are polite on someone in your age."

"We were just raised this way" Both answered in unison receiving the slightest grin on their senpai's face.

Well it started to rain with thunder and lightning, ensuring one thing-the Aria twins are not going anywhere out the dorm-.

"Oh, the storm just hit Iwatodai" said Fuuka after checking the weather forecast on her laptop and immediately turning it off.

"So that means we"ll be sleeping over then" Zumori said while looking outside.

"Oh well, at least we"ll be safe here" added Fumiko.

"You two can stay on the third floor second room to the right." Mitsuru said while giving them panjamas to wear while their staying.

Yukari on the other hand began to scream saying " Let's have a sleep over party!"

All the girls began to say yes and that settled that.

The males were invited too if they wanted to come that is.

Minako and Minato went to the kitchen and prepared some green tea for their guest as a tradition in their family.

"This tea is splendid!" The Aria twins said in unison after sipping their tea.

"Zumori, Fumiko, please change to those pajamas I gave you and we will start the party after getting some pillows" Mitsuru said.

"Okay" they answered in unison again turning to the bathroom.

-After 5 Minutes-

"We're ready!" Zumori said skipping out the bathroom wearing a blue long sleave pajama while Fumiko wore red ones.

"Then let the party commence!" Yukari said raising her right hand.

-Iwatodai-Dorm-Morning-

Everyone slept well last night well except for Yukari who slept with Minako. she was still scared out of mind because of the ghost stories Akihiko said last night.

"Well Good Morning Sunshine!" Zumori said waking Fumiko while opening the curtains.

"Zumori-chan, thanks for waking me up" Fumiko said after yawning.

"Well it's our first day of school so I don't want you being late you know! " Zumori said with a motherly smile as expected from the older twin.

-knock-knock-

"Hey guys! Wake up! It's 5 in the morning! You could go home and change in your uniforms!" Yukari said after opening the door.

"Thank you Yukari-san" Fumiko said smiling.

-Aria Mansion-Morning-

"Sebastian! We're home!" Zumori said screaming.

"Young Masters! I was so worried! Thank God both of you are okay!" Their ever so loyal butler said weeping.

"Sebastian please..! Pull yourself together!" Fumiko said shaking him slightly.

"I'm okay now, young masters" He answered politely.

"Your uniforms are already prepared on your respective beds with matching corsets of blue and red with ribbons" Sebastian said informing them.

"Thank you Sebastian" They said in unison hugging their butler/guardian.

They went upstairs and change and so time flies by before they finish everything they needed to do.

-Gekkoukan High-Morning-

The twins arrive after a hour walking from their mansion to the station to the school.

They were placed in class 2-F were in everyone except for Fuuka was staying.

They were asked to enter the class and introduce themselves.

"I'm Zumori Aria, I'm very pleased to meet you" Zumori said with an elegant smile that every boy in the class began to have nosebleeds.

"I'm Fumiko Aria, I'm also very pleased to meet you all" Fumiko said with a gorgeous smile that caused every girl to squeal saying –Kawaii!-.

"Let's see now, there are to vacant sits near the windows you two will be seating their" Ms. Toriumi said while chuckling eyeing them on how they were twins having different eye and hair colors. Zumori has black straight hair and soulful blue eyes while Fumiko has white curly hair and soulful red eyes. they were seated and class was started with the ring of the bell.

-Lunchtime-

The twins soon found the way to the roof where they decided to eat their bento lunches there which were prepared by Sebastian. They were greeted by the Arisato Twins and ate lunch together.

-Afternoon Class-

"The new students please answer the question on the board" Mr. Ekoda said with a gleeful look on his face the first in years.

Zumori was first and translated every word without difficulty you can say it's her forte for some reason.

"Tsukiyo no Otome is translated in English as Maiden of the Moonlit Night" Zumori said with a grin.

"That is correct, Fumiko your turn" Ekoda said.

"Hikari no Otome is translated as Maiden of Light" Fumiko said with a smile.

"That is also correct, well done both of you" Mr. Ekoda was very pleased, very pleased.

-After Class-

They boys surrounded them before they got off their seats.

"Say you guys want to have a tour around town" They asked in perfect unison.

Zumori answered with a shaking motion of her head while Fumiko answered "No, thanks anyway". the boys soon dispatched and went their way.

-Laboratory Hallway-

"Akihiko Sanada sempai!" The twins heard his fans screaming.

"Will you go out with me?"

"Can I be your girlfriend?"

"…" No answer. Akihiko just stood there with no reaction because he did not want to hurt their feelings.

Zumori can't take it any longer and spoke "Will you please go away? I need to talk to senpai."

All the fangirls began to stare at Zumori while Fumiko was scared out of her mind.

One girl with pigtails began to mock Zumori saying " You're the transferees, right? So I don't see why you have the right to talk senpai." All the fangirls agree and began making a human barricade around Akihiko."

Zumori sighed and said "I just wanted to ask where are the clubs, that's all"

"You're lying bitch!" A girl with a ponytail began to attack Zumori with her fist, which were dodged with grace.

Zumori was annoyed now and began to counter attack after saying " You shouldn't have done that". She began to position her arms in her battle stance –Dancer in the Storm-.

"Go Akira, the judo club female captain!" the girls began cheering her on.

And so the barrage of attacks soon followed.

Zumori dodged every single attack she pulled and counter attacked with a high kick to the head" Akira wasn't pleased with that while holding her head. Zumori began to pull her into a throw called –Storm Maiden Widower- soon she pulled Akira using her collar and threw her a meter up and began the widowing part.

Akira fainted after simultaneous attacks and was carried by the other girls to the nurse's office.

Akihiko sighed and said "Thanks Zumori-san".

"No problem senpai!" Zumori answered.

"So where's the music club?" Zumori asked.

"Down the hall to the left" Akihiko said with a grin.

"Thank you, senpai." they answered in unison and went on their way.

-Music Room-

"Um… Hello?" Zumori peeped inside the room.

"Oh, you must be interested in joining the Music Club?" a male with glasses said turning to them with a smile on his face.

"Well, yes, we both are" Zumori said while holding her sister's hand.

"Oh, is that so then, please sign here and here, by the way my name Keisuke, pleased to meet you" Keisuke said with a smile.

"Now that your members, will you tell me what instruments you play?" Keisuke asked.

"I play the flute, electric guitar, and violin while Fumiko plays the clarinet, electric bass, and cielo." Zumori answered with an elegant smile that made Keisuke blush.

"Well we have talented duo here then" Keisuke said.

"Practice is on M, W, F. Don't be late!" Keisuke said waving good bye.

"Sister let's go home early we have a ton of work to do and we have training in Tartarus tonight" Fumiko said to her twin.

"Sure after we visit the Shrine" Zumori said in reply.

"Okay, let's go!" Fumiko said smiling.

-Naganaki Shrine-

Time flies after they made an offering and went home.

-Aria Mansion-Evening-

"Good eve, young masters" Sebastian said after opening the door.

"Good eve, to you, too" They said.

"Sebastian, please prepare the weapons we're using tonight" They said.

"Training? Staves or Scythes?" Sebastian asked.

"Staves, please. Tomorrow Scythes." Zumori answered after seating on the living room chair.

"Oh, dinner is already prepared, you may eat without me" Sebastian said before going down the weapon storage in the basement.

-Dark Hour-

SEES went to the Aria Mansion and waited for them to come out.

"Wow, their home is BIG" Junpei said looking up.

"Yeah, I know" Yukari said.

"There they are." Mitsuru said.

"Thank you for waiting, now can we go now?" Fumiko said holding her sun designed staff while Zumori has a moon designed one.

"Okay, let's go" Minato said with a nod.

-Tartarus-Block 3-

Shadows everywhere. It's Showtime.

"Zumori was first and Fumiko was second to attack" Fuuka informed them.

"Here goes!" Zumori said tilting her head causing her eyes to be hidden by her bangs.

"Black Mage Mode! Garudyne!" Zumori said in a demanding voice and soon the attack was powerful enough to destroy the shadow.

"…Wow" was all they can say.

"White Mage Mode! Summon Spell Thor! Ziodyne!" Fumiko said.

"… Are they even human with that much power?" Akihiko said jaw dropping.

-Tartarus Entrance-

"Wow guys! You're amazing!" The Arisato twins said in unison.

"Well thank you!" The Aria Twins said in unison.

"Now we must be on our way the Dark Hour is ending soon" Mitsuru said.

"We could just teleport back" suggested by Fumiko.

"That sounds awesome, let's do it!" Junpei said sounding like a kid during Christmas.

"Okay, let's go" Fumiko said raising her staff and they teleported back to the dorm.

"See you tomorrow!" The Aria Twins said a they went their way.

Umm Guys this is my first fanfiction so…

please review please! :3


End file.
